


My Pretty Little Thing

by Red_red_rum



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alpha Wade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, I dont really know what im doing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, My first alpha/omega fic, Omega Peter Parker, Past Rape/Non-con, peter is like 20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_red_rum/pseuds/Red_red_rum
Summary: My first a/b/o fic and my first spideypool fic so lets see where this goes lamoPeter is in heat and wade wants to help him out





	My Pretty Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I dont know what im doing at all so PLEASE tell me if anything looks or sounds out of place. This is a whole lot longer then i had originally imagined so i think its gonna be at least two chapters. The idea for this came in a dream so like

Peter’s heat was coming soon, that much he knew. What he didn’t know was how he was going to get through it with Wade Fucking Wilson in the other room. Peter rubs his hands over his face and up through his hair. Why did he think coming to Wade’s apartment was a good idea? 

The couch next to him shifts, pulling him from his thoughts

“Baby Boy, you doing alright? You seem a little out of it.” The sound of Wade calling him baby boy causes heat to build in his stomach.

“Yeah I’m just a little extra tired tonight. Patrols the last few days have been rough.” It wasn’t a complete lie; the weeks patrols had been hard. The slowly cooling weather of the beginning of fall seemed to be driving out the baddies in droves. Working with Wade had only made them that much harder. The sexual jokes and quips had been almost too much to handle in his pre-heat state, plus with the Merc wearing his mask less and less around peter it was hard not to stare at his chiseled features and glowing blue eyes that seemed to sparkle a little brighter when they were together. He shook those thoughts from his head, “yeah, just extra tired that’s all” 

“you sure it’s not your coming heat that’s got you all worked up Baby Boy?” 

Peter chokes on air then, coughing and sputtering, he manages to choke out “y--you knew it was com-coming??” 

Wade laughs then, the sound sending sparks down Peters spine as Wade leans towards the younger boy’s throat, inhaling deeply, “You think I can’t smell it radiating off you Petey-pie?” He chuckles and pulls away, Peter leaning forward, following Wade’s warm breath. With that, Wade stands up and tosses a pillow and blanket towards Peter, whose deep blush still hadn’t faded. “Get some sleep Peter, and if you need some help getting through that heat I’ll be right here waiting for you,” Wade adds with a wink, causing another coughing fit from Peter and his blush to go two shades deeper.  
Later that night, Wade wakes up with a start. Before he’s even thinking he’s already standing at his bedroom door with his hand on the door knob. He can hear the sounds much clearer now, it sounded line… moans. Peter was moaning Wade’s name and whimpering; the sound was just about the hottest thing Wade had heard in his entire life. With that he whips the door open and lets out a gasp. Peter is lying there, his beautiful round ass up in the air, already covered in slick, with two slender fingers pumping in and out of it. The smell of Peter’s heat was thick in the air, strong enough to made Wade lightheaded. Wade lets out an animalistic growl, the sight in front of him causing him to go rock hard. 

The sound startling Peter, causing him to flip over quickly. Wade sees a flash of red and black under where Peter’s face had just been pressed.  
A devilish grin spreads across his face “did you have your pretty little nose pressed into my boxers Baby Boy?” 

Peter’s eyes blow wide as he tries to stuff the offending fabric under himself stammering, “I—I did—didn’t think you would wake up I—it ju—just hit me so hard and you smell so good I didn’t know what to do I’m so so sorry”

In a flash, Wade is across the room and has Peter pinned to the wall, his lithe little legs wrapped around Wade’s waste and Wade’s face pressed into Peter’s neck, kissing and nipping at the tender skin, “you look so beautiful and god I could get drunk off your smell.” Wade stops kissing after a few seconds when he realizes Peter has gone stiff and completely silent.

Wade leans back a little, “ Baby Boy, you okay?” no response “Peter, honey what’s wrong” Wade starts to panic as he sees tears start to fall from the younger’s closed eyes “Peter baby talk to me tell me what I did wrong tell me what happened I’m sorry you just smelled so good and seeing you like that I just cou—” a shaky sigh leaves Peter “n—no wade it wasn’t you I just—last time I spent my heat with an alpha it wasn’t—it wasn’t by my choice.” A sob wracks Peter’s small frame, as the tears start coming faster “he grabbed me off the street and—and he wouldn’t le—let me go for a week and and then he just dumped me back on the streets.” 

Wade pulls Peter closer as the sobs come quicker, before picking him up and settling the both on them on the couch, the smaller one still wrapped around the larger as Wade wraps a blanket around Peter’s shoulders and rubs soothing circles on Peters’ hips and back. “Shhhh sweetie, it’s okay it’s okay look at me honey,” Wade maneuvers a hand between the two of them to pull Peter’s damp chin up, “I would never hurt you Baby Boy, we’ll go as fast or as slow as you want okay? I promise I won’t push you farther then you want to go.” With that, the big Merc leans down to press a gentle kiss to Peter’s soft lips, pulling away after a brief second. Peter whines and buries his face in Wade’s neck again. Wade pulls off the shirt he was wearing and slips it over the thin figure of the boy in his lap and stands, bringing Peter with him, “let’s go to bed Baby Boy it’s late.” Wade walks into his room before gently setting Peter down on his bed and crawling in after him. The smaller boy immediately curls into the larger one’s side as Wade wraps his arms around Peter’s waist, kissing the top of his head. It doesn’t take long before Peter is asleep. Wade sighs before settling in himself. He finally had the spider of his dreams in his bed, just not under the exact circumstances he had expected.


End file.
